Freedom and Liberty
by RememberStars
Summary: AU story about the aftermath of the events of Homefront. Might be a bit OOC. PG-13 for swearing, violence, and two gay couples. If you do not like, do not read. As always, I urge one to R&R. Far from perfect, so critic is welcomed. Romance will occur here
1. Beginning of World War Three

**A/N: My version of the tale of what happens after the Resistance helps the United States Military Forces retake San Francisco. Involves the three survivors (Hopper, Jacobs, and Rianna) Along with some OC's, and Russian/British/Chinese military forces. Will contain two gay couples, do not read if you do not approve of said relationships. PG-13. Not much else to say right now.**

**The Beginning of World War Three**

A radio cackled, as Jacobs tried to pick up any news of what was happening across the seas. It had been two days since they had retaken San Francisco. Another attack was being planned on Los Angeles. With the two major cities of the West Coast under United States control, it would be the major turning point of the war. The United States for once had the edge, had control. Suddenly, flickering alive, the radio sputtered out the news. '_Today, after two days of debate by the European Union, and their allies, the Europeans voted, in a tight contest, to not go to war with the Korean Republic. However, the British Prime Minister made a speech just as the result of the vote was released to the general public. _Again, the radio fluttered a bit, as Jacobs hit it, needing to hear what the speech was about. Hopefully promises of help by their ally across the sea. It would be better than nothing. The radio did not falter, instead picking up the speech.

_**It is my regret that our Allies in the European Union did not vote to join the war against the imperialistic nation of Korea. We see it as an insult to the free-loving countries of the world that we do not take action in such a manner. So, as of thirteen hundred hours, Greenwich Median Time, The United Kingdom, and it's commonwealth of Australia, New Zealand, Canada, India, Pakistan, and South Africa are now at war with the Greater Korea Republic. We do not know who will aid us in this fight. We do not know who will engage in war against the forces that try to destroy the freedom we have maintained since the last Great War. We do not know whether victory is guaranteed. However, we do know one thing. This nation, and the lands that pledge themselves to our King Charles III, will fight to the end. This is not a war that will be settled with talks and appeasement. This is a war that will be fought, whether we want to or not. If we do not fight this war, then who says that we will not fall to such practices by the overambitious Korean Republic. Let us not descend gently into the night, but instead fight to the bitter end. I know that if we stand strong, there is no force on this Earth that can defeat the spirit of Britain and the commonwealth. Even if the rest of the world falls to this darkness, we will stand strong. Even Hitler could not defeat us with the strength of his army, and the power of his planes. Why? Because we had the strength of our people. Willing to fight and die for what they believe in. I ask for no less of any citizen today who values their freedom over the tyranny of oppression. God Bless us all.**_

___With that speech, the Prime Minister then went on to say that the Russians and Chinese also have declared war on Korea, sparking the fear of a nuclear war. However, the Korean Army is positioned to defend the peninsular, though it has required a massive withdrawal from their allied states. Indian forces have already begun assaults against Burma, with the aid of Chinese and Pakistani forces. Pakistan has….. _

With that the radio broke down finally. However Jacobs didn't care. The war had just blown up. Korean forces fighting a multiple front war, the American's slowly pushing them back from their homeland, and the joining of three formidable allies in this war. He raced down to meet Sergeant Kipps. The young Hispanic woman was leading the assault on Oakland, and had specifically requested the support of Jacobs, Hopper, and Rianna. Hopper had been uneasy about the whole situation, seeing how the last time he was in Oakland; they did try to kill him. However, Srg. Kipps did promise that anyone who attacked Hopper would be treated as an enemy combatant, and be treated as so. This did calm the young man down, allowing him to agree to fight the battle in the slums of Oakland. Rianna and Jacobs joined on, seeing how the three of them weren't going to let the others die due what they had already seen and faced.

"Serge! Serge Kipps!" Jacobs yelled, running from his sleeping position to only run into another young Hispanic woman.

"What is it Jacobs?" Rianna asked, not moving from under the surprisingly light ex-marine. Blushing, Jacobs got up, and apologized.

"I'm sorry, but I got some news. Apparently the British, Russians, and Chinese have…." He didn't get to finish the statement before Rianna interrupted him.

"Entered the war? Yeah, we know that. You are about an hour behind everyone else. Apparently the British already have forces in route to support our efforts in Los Angeles. The Russian and British task forces will provide air support, and parachute our troops into the area. The Chinese and Russians are encountering heavy fire on the border. That's all the movements for now, but yes, the war has intensified…." Rianna said, with an almost sad note at the end of her statement.

"You seem disappointed….." Hopper cut in from behind the two of them, all smiles. "It's finally a chance to push back the Koreans from our home."

"Yes, but you are talking about the five largest nuclear states, all embroiled in a war. When do the bombs go off?" Rianna pointed out. "When does one side get desperate enough to launch the missiles? How many people will die then? Twenty million, twenty five million, fifty million, one hundred million, a billion, two billion, six billion, ten point seven billion?" Rianna demanded an answer. "Do we all die here?" She cried out. A reassuring voice came out from behind them.

A black haired beauty, hailing from New Mexico stood behind them. "No nuclear weapons will be used. We have reassurances from all sides involved, especially the Koreans. Anyway, it doesn't matter does it? Even if the bombs do go off, then we are all fucked anyway. So there is no point in dwelling on the issue. However, the alliances do pose one problem. We have to change our plans, instead now relying on moving two units to support the attack on Los Angeles. Oakland can wait. We have a war to win." The voice of their direct commanding officer lead to the three freedom fighters leaping to attention.

"Yes Ma'am." They all said at once, saluting Sergeant Kipps. Oakland could wait. They were off to see the stars. Then, then they could see about saving the rest of the United States, and perhaps the world.

Xxxxx

**A/N A short intro into the aftermath of Homefront. I wanted to get this one over quickly with, and I actually like the way it came out. Please, as always R&R. This will be updated weekly, as will the rest of my stories. However, I will be out on vacation for the next….. six weeks or so. Thus expect irregular post schedules. **

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Seizing LA

**A/N: Wow. I didn't think it would be this popular. 60 hits, 1 favorite, and 1 alert. Thank you so much for the support of this story. Now, the story jumps back to the beginning again, however this time in the view point of a British task-force. Their mission? Seizing L.A.**

**Next chapter is from the view point of a Russian task force. Their mission? Defending the Motherland. Thus the name of the this chapter and the next.**

**Thanks everyone for their support. I want to remind everyone to R&R like always. It makes me happy. Same disclaimer from last time about homosexual couples. Also I still do not own, despite attempts to purchase from those who own it. Apparently they want to keep it in their hands. I wonder why….**

**Also the song War is owned by the wonderful Edwin Starr**

xxx

Seattle, Washington State

Private Geoffrey Longs stood waiting for his flight to start. He was nervous, excited, and terrified. Here they were a special forces SAS unit. Having been stationed in America for training when the invasion and occupation occurred, the unit had dropped off the map. For the past two years, or was it longer, he mused; they had been fighting alongside their American counterparts in the complete form of guerilla warfare. However news had just come in. The British Prime Minister had announced that as of Thirteen hundred hours GMT, the British Republic, and its commonwealth were now at war with the Korean Republic. This meant that for the first time in two years, the British Flag was now flying freely over their base. And, as of thirteen thirty of that same day, Seattle had been liberated by the British forces, and reclaimed in America's name. It was also considered the base of all British actions on the West Coast. Furthermore, news of the American Liberation of San Francisco had just come through. As such, his unit was being sent down south to help the yanks secure Los Angeles. The mission title was 'Seizing the Stars'. A joke it seemed for their American cousins, not that the British didn't get it. It was just a lame joke, at least Geoffrey believed so.

Anyway, Geoffrey knocked the thought out of his head. The Commander was speaking. "Right men. I am not going to tell you what you already know. We will be parachuting the third in first. After that point, I expect the seventh to secure the landing area. Once the landing area is secure, we drop our troops there. At that point, the third will be trying to take out any anti-air guns. Our guns will be shelling the city. From there, the third will be meeting up with our American allies. The code word is Bright Light. If they do not answer Deep Fry, then open fire on them. Remember, efficiency is important. We do not have the resources for a long drawn out siege of the city. So, go in there, and take back the city. If you can do that, then the beer is on me once you get back." The men laughed at this. It wasn't funny, it wasn't amusing, but the men were scared. They hadn't fought a full out war like this. This was new to them. This was an unfamiliar setting for them. "Strap up men. We are going in. Now I hope you don't mind some music." Then they started moving.

_War. Huh. What is it good for? Absolutely nothing._

They had been flying for such a short time period, or had it been for a long time? No one was ready. Then the fire came.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THIRD GET OUT THERE NOW NOW NOW!" The radio blasted. "PLANE GOING DOWN!" They were taking flak fire from left and right. "DAMNIT GET THE FUCK OUT!" The Commander shouted one last time, as the third jumped out of the plane. Geoffrey included. They had done this a million times. In practice, with no anti-air fire. They pulled their chutes. It was at this time when the first chopper went down. Then the second. Soon the third and last went down. They were alone. The third was alone.

_War. Huh. What is it good for? Absolutely nothing._

The words went through his head. He looked at his team. Those who had fought with him in the past two years. Their numbers had been cut down considerably, but those who were left were some of the fiercest fighters he had ever seen. There was Edwina, and her sister Francine. Then there was the silent Indian man Gab. Finally, besides Geoffrey himself was their leader, Shell Happler. Shel was a physical, strong woman who was finely tanned from the fighting. She was probably the main focus of Geoffrey's desires until recently. That had been put to rest when they had caught Francine coming out of Shell's tent with a more or less happy expression on her face. And she reeked of sex. Geoffrey smirked at the memory. He would relive that experience later, once the fighting was over. This was quickly put of his mind as a bullet flew over their heads. "We are under fire!" He shouted, dropping down onto the ground, and quickly identifying where they were under attack from. "Shell! Sniper three hundred yards away, take him out!" He shouted. Yes Shel was in command, but they trusted each other enough to follow the others orders.

"Damn! I can't get a clear view. GAB! Laying down some suppressing fire. Ed, concentrate fire on their tanks! Geo, see if you can take out the sniper. Fran, try to see how many there are. Then lay down some grenades." Shell barked out the orders. Geoffrey had been waiting for this order and opened fire on the sniper. He didn't see if he took the sniper out or not. It wasn't important. They had to get to their target. The Anti-Air battery that stood so close. Yet they couldn't get past the defenses to get a clear shot. Suddenly a blur came out of nowhere. More helicopters.

"GAB! Take out those Choppers!" Geoffrey commanded, laying down more heavy fire. Gab merely nodded his consent, before pulling out his rocket launcher. Firing quick shots, he managed to take out each chopper with a little time to spare. Geoffrey returned to the battle, laying down bullet after bullet. They needed to push forward. Yet there were too many men. Too many obstacles. His hands hurt from pulling down the trigger for what must have been a half an hour. "Shell, someone needs to rush in and take out that Anti-Air. I'm going in…." Geoffrey shouted. "Wish me….." Suddenly a pair of arms pulled around him, and twisted him around. It was Edwina. She leaned down, her red hair in his face. He was blushing heavily as she leaned down and kissed him. He hadn't known. Why now though? Why wait until now?

"You better come back safe…." She muttered. Geoffrey turned around to rush the enemy base, when suddenly an explosion was heard. He whipped around, trying to see where it had come from. Gab was no longer there.

"Don't tell me…" Shell just nodded. Gab had just made the ultimate sacrifice. He had just died in order to prevent them from being overwhelmed. Still, the battle had calmed down. There was no need to defend this area any more. Their numbers had dwindled down to only four now. Four troops all who had only one goal. Retake the city that had hundreds of Korean troops. It was easy, wasn't it? Geoffrey didn't notice that the battle had ended. He could only think of two things. One, how soft Edwina's lips were. Two, the last sight of Gab he had seen, the face of Gab launching rockets in the sky. How alive he was. Geoffrey just dropped to the ground. The Korean's were gone. They were alone. He just sat there. And here he cried. A pair of arms wrapping around him. Then another, and another. All of them, kneeling on the ground, crying. Crying since their friend had just died. No, their brother had just died. He was the oddball of the group. He was also tied them in a closer way then any of the others. Geoffrey turned, his eyes red with tears, and anger flashed through. "We will make them pay. We take back the city. That is the least we can do for Gab." He said angrily. "We will make the Korean's pay for starting this war." The rest of Squad Three nodded their ascent. They had a job to do. Tears could wait. Wait until they took back the city. Since all that was left would be his memory. None of them could change that.

It was at this thought that Geoffrey and his team moved forward, not looking back. They had been whittled down to the bone. Now they would fight like never before. Take back Los Angeles. That was their mission. Seizing L.A. Everything else would be on the back burner.

**A/N Chapter two is done. This chapter is dedicated to all the men and women who have made the ultimate sacrifice for their country. I really wanted to have this ending for the chapter, so everything else was really to have that last two paragraphs. The characters will be explained next time I do a chapter that focuses on them. Also, what do you think about a chapter on 9/11. It will take all the characters and tell where they were when it happened, how they reacted to the events. Please tell me in a review.**


	3. Defending the Motherland

Defending the Motherland

The Story of the Russian Tenth

It was cold. Very cold. Katherine Chernoff stood on the side of her unit, taking a smoke. The last one she would have until the end of the war. Then, well at that point, she sure as hell would have deserved one if she didn't die. They were a tank unit, tasked with the defense of Khasan. The Korean army was better prepared then all estimates could have predicted. China had taken massive hits from the armies of Kim-Jong Un. Khasan was well behind Korean borders; however it still held the Russian flag over its town hall. The city was a key component in taking back lands that had been overrun. Katherine knew the importance of this mission. They all did. If they failed to defend the city, then the war would stretch out longer and longer until one side could not continue to fight. However, reinforcements could not come until another task force captured the nearest former Chinese City, Hunchun. If Chinese and Russian forces could capture the city, then there would be a direct supply route that would be immediately implemented.

However that did leave Katherine here in Khasan. There were twenty tanks under her control, and each one of them manned by a horny male who hadn't seen any women besides her for the past three weeks. So, discipline was down the drain. The only reason they hadn't killed each other yet was because of the constant shelling by the Korean tanks. But today it had ended. There were no shells, meaning only one thing. The Koreans were prepared to attack the city in full mass. It would take about twenty battalions to take the city, the Russian command had decided. And each tank unit stationed in the city would mean two more Korean battalions needed to actually assault the city successfully. Currently there were fourteen units in Khasan. Meaning the Koreans needed about forty-eight battalions to take Khasan. Katherine prayed that they wouldn't have enough.

Sure enough, however, once Katherine put out her cigarette, the assault began. Katherine's position was under heavy fire in an instant. Tanks poured down the streets, laying heavy cover fire to prevent the tankers from reaching their tanks. The Russians had been caught with their pants down. "DAMMIT!" Katherine screamed, and then took a running leap over a piece of debris. Unsuccessful, she tripped over and landed on her face. Her nose bleeding, she continued running to her tank, ignoring the stream of bullets. Reaching her tank, she entered it and got everything ready. She couldn't move it yet. Too many Koreans around her to do so. Instead she just opened fire. Her tank recoiled a bit as it's shell was launched, destroying the nearest Korean tank. Emboldened, Katherine fired another round at another tank. Again a direct hit. The Korean tanks were swerving around. Confused, they rammed into each other, trying to identify the position from where Katherine was firing from.

Her tactics allowed her countrymen to man their tanks. Meaning that she had just evened the odds for them. Smirking to herself, she opened up with more rounds of fire. Again and again her aim held true. Tank after tank fell to her deadly accuracy. Again and again did another explosion occurred around her. Soon, with her allies contributing half of the kills, there were only three Korean tanks left. One committed suicide, another ran over a land mind. The last surrendered instantly. Katherine got out of her tank, waving the rest of her men to go and secure the perimeter. She would take this herself. "Get out of the tank, with your hands up." She shouted from a bullhorn, speaking in a flawless Korean accent. Suddenly two skinny arms raised, the tanker exited the tank. Katherine smirked. Clearly female from the voluptuous breasts she had. And those wide hips that swung as she exited the tank. Her curves in general…. Katherine shook those thoughts out of her head. This was an enemy combatant. Not some sort of sex viewing toy.

"My name is Lieutenant Katherine Chernoff, and you are now my prisoner." Katherine announced, and then waited for the female tanker to respond.

"I am Private Kim Lee. I surrender and under the terms of the Geneva Convention I surrender under to your control. S7819313X." Kim told Katherine proceeding to keep her mouth shut. She was playing the moral card there. Katherine would not stand for it. Taking Kim by the neck, she pushed her against the tank, and slapped Kim on the cheek.

"Do not play Geneva Convention on me. I know the rules as well as you do. Your nation has broken it. Don't deny it…" Katherine said, noticing how Kim was going to argue that point also. "We all saw the mass graves. And, under the Geneva Convention, since your nation has broken the laws, you no longer have protection under the rulings of the Convention." She then let go of Kim's neck, but still kept her pinned to the tank. "Still, I cannot demand any more information from you. So, I guess you are my prisoner. You have no responsibility to give me any answers you do not wish to. However, you will be under my custody until the day this war ends." Katherine announced, placing her mark on Kim as to prevent anyone else from claiming her. "Now come with me. Unless if you want me to release my men on you. They haven't seen any women for three months." Katherine turned and started walking towards the command tent. Kim followed her eagerly, keeping close to her captor. She obviously trusted the women more than any of the men.

Once at the tent, Katherine burst in, to only be met by applause. Her commander smiled at Katherine. "Katherine! Great work there. We just got news from Kremlin, you are to be rewarded. But, now… who is this beauty?" He asked in Russian, as Katherine winched.

"This 'beauty' as you so eloquently place it, is my prisoner named Kim. She is not to be harmed by anyone. Understand? She is, infact, to come with me to Moscow. I plan on interrogating her, but I don't trust any of you men to keep your hands off her." This was met by laughter from the Commander.

"I expect no less from you Katherine. You are an extremely determined person. I cannot help but admire that. You have the first flight out of here." The Commander said, and then dismissed Katherine. Katherine saluted, taking Kim with her. She didn't know why she had defended Kim like that. Perhaps she felt a kinship that no one else could satisfy. Or perhaps she felt bad for her treatment of the Korean earlier. Whatever the reason, Katherine had a flight to catch. And Kim was coming with her.

**A/N: WOOT! Another chapter posted.**

**I'm going to post every Wednesday from now on. Starting Wednesday next week.  
Anyway, whatcha think about Kim/Katherine.**

**I know another femmeslash, but come on. I know you guys like it. ;)**

**I also like the idea of a Captor and Captive romance. It's my romantic side speaking (The one that I hide, but it is there.)**

**See you next time.**


	4. A tribute to those lost lives

Tribute to those lost lives.

Connor Morgan remembered the day the two towers fell. He was there, in fact. He watched, eyes glued to the towers, as they collapsed in a fiery plume. He then and there decided on one thing. That he was going to fight the bastards who would do such an atrocious act. He didn't know the name Al-Qaeda, or where they were stationed. But he would fight them for the act they just committed.

Boone Logan remembered the day the two towers fell. He was glued to the television, his eyes damp with tears. In fact, where he was, there were no dry eyes left. He was just out of the police academy. Twenty one fucking years old. And now he was going to join the National guard. All because some radicals tore down a tower with fire.

Katherine often thinks back to that day. The day the tower fell. She was five years old, and in fact it is her earliest memory. She didn't understand. Why was everyone upset? Why was everyone crying? She couldn't understand. All she knew was that her nice neighbors with a funny accent moved away the next day. She couldn't understand it. Why did they have to move?

Robert Jacobs lost his father on plane Flight 93 that day. His father had been one of those to storm the cockpit, and take out the terrorists, preventing them from doing their job. He never knew his father.

Every part of the world was affected the day the terrorist group Al-Qaeda hijacked four planes with the intent to destroy American hope and resolve in their foreign policy. Three of the said planes hit targets. 3,000 good men and women lost their lives. Most of who went to work, thinking they would come back that day.

They never did.

**Okay, here it is: The promised 9/11 memorial chapter. Sorry for not updating for a while, but I've been working on this chapter for a while. Tweaking it. It's not that long, but I wanted to show how this one event, of random evil, affected everything. Ten years after the fact, we still stand strong.**

**And guess what I was thinking when I heard the news we got Osama. **

**Finally killed the Bastard.**

**However, the subtext of the story is not the violence, but how we were violent back to the Muslims. In Katherine's drabble, it was all about how she lost her nice neighbors. All because people started to fear them. Or so was my intent to show.**

**Continues next week as scheduled. Sorry for not posting sooner.**

**Please review.**


End file.
